1. Technical Field
This device relates to the removal of asbestos from buildings and the like where it is necessary to maintain a clean removing environment by use of negative air enclosures, bagging of the removed asbestos and reduced contamination of the work area during processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different asbestos containment removal systems to attempt to collect and remove asbestos from the general environment in both a self-contained isolated and negative air maintained rooms and structures, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,392, 4,911,191 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,782,844 and 4,852,687.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,352 a portable isolation enclosure is disclosed in which a workman is placed into an adjustable height booth that maintains a seal with the work area. A negative air system is used to maintain negative air pressure within the booth in which the contaminated workman is enclosed and works.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,191 a ceiling protection work area apparatus is shown in which a fiber tight bag with an open top is positioned adjacent a ceiling with flexible work gloves secured within the bag side. The operator stands adjacent the bag utilizing the sealed gloves extending through the bag side wall to remove asbestos which is maintained within the enclosed bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,687 discloses a removable structure and method wherein a plastic enclosure extends upwardly and outwardly from the periphery of an elevated support platform. A transfer shoot is mounted in the side of the enclosure for the disposal of asbestos. The workman stands within the enclosure on the elevated platform removing asbestos and placing same within the transfer shoot in the side wall of the enclosure so that it can be bagged at the bottom of the shoot.